Goodbye my love
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Desde que Blaine murió, Kurt no volvió a ser el mismo. El ya no sonreía de verdad, el no quería a nadie mas que a Blaine. Pronto se encontraran de nuevo, causara dolor en otros pero felicidad en ellos. ADVERTENCIAS ADENTRO.


**_Llore al escribir esto, sinceramente me dolió:C Espero que les agrade c':_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un personaje, suicidio y muerte de otro personaje(?)_**

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTA NOVELA ME PERTENECEN BLABLABLA._**

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

Desde que Blaine murió. Kurt no volvió a ser el mismo. Los días lo atormentaban sin parar.

_''ESTO ES TU PUTA CULPA, KURT. TU MATASTE A TU NOVIO, TU LO HICISTE.'' Decía su mente cada vez que se iba a dormir._

Kurt lloraba sin parar cada día, desde hace 5 años. Blaine era su vida, su mundo, _su todo_...

El se fue, se fue de su vida pero nunca de su corazón. Su accidente fue así...

_-Flash back.-_

_—Jajaja, vamos Blaine. En serio—Decía Kurt jugando con el. Blaine le daba pequeños besos por todo su rostro. _

_—Pero... eres hermoso.—Dijo agarrando el rostro de Kurt estampando su boca. Enredaron sus lenguas juntas, haciendo un baile que ellos solos sabían. Kurt gemía en el beso y Blaine sonreía._

_—Wow...—Dijo separándose. _

_—Vamos a tu casa.—Dijo Blaine. Kurt asintió._

_—Definitivamente si.—Blaine se rió y se subieron al auto. Iban cantando Perfect de P!nk. _

_—Tienes que ir todo derecho, es mas fácil.—Kurt asintió. Pero cuando iba a ir todo derecho un coche por la otra calle vino con fuerza y pego en el lugar de Blaine. _

_Sangre, gritos y chillidos de dolor. Kurt gritaba horrorizado mientras veía como Blaine tenia incrustado un vidrio grande en su garganta y uno en su cabeza. _

_—Te... te amo.—Lo único que dijo Blaine con la voz ronca antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos miel._

_—No, amor... no me hagas esto, te lo imploro Blaine, ¡BLAINE!. Nunca te diré adiós ¡NO ME DEJES!—Lloraba Kurt desesperado tocando su rostro. Besando sus labios secos agarrando su rostro lleno de sangre. _

_Blaine murió el 15/4/13 a las 5:36 de la tarde. El que lo asesino era un conductor ebrio y drogado._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Cada día era mas un sufrimiento. Dejo su obra de teatro por la muerte de Blaine. Cada día tenia ganas de morir.

Tenia 2 intentos de suicido después de 1 semana del fallecimiento de Blaine. Luego cuando cumplió el año del fallecimiento. Kurt vio como su novio moría frente a el con sus palabras roncas. Fue la ultima vez que se dijeron te amo.

Quería estar con Blaine viendo Moulin rouge, riendo de las estupideces que decía o hacia Finn. De los escándalos de Club Glee.

Ahora Kurt se paseaba por las calles de Nueva York viviendo solo pero siempre tenia a Santana, Rachel o Dani.

Siempre iba a pasear para despejar su mente y pensar que seria si Blaine estaría con el una vez mas.

**Quiero estar contigo, aunque sea un minuto.**

** Abrazarte un minuto, un segundo.**

** Besarte los labios un décimo segundo.**

** Hacer el amor por siempre... **

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Decirnos los 'Te amo' que nos perdimos.**

**Tener unos pequeños besos como siempre.**

**No importa si estamos en el infierno o el cielo... Estaremos juntos por fin.**

**Te extraño.**

**Aunque en unos minutos nos veremos...**

Kurt llego a su casa y fue a su baño. Despojo su ropa en el piso y agarro una hoja y un bolígrafo.

_Bueno. No aguanto este dolor, ya no lo aguanto mas. Gracias por todo a cada gente que hacia de mi vida especial y maravillosa. Pero, cuando el amor de mi vida se fue de mi un dolor inmenso estuvo en mi corazón. Quiero estar con el, espero que respeten esta decisión Por favor, no lloren por mi. Yo estaré feliz con Blaine. Los cuidare a todos ustedes. Gracias por todo, enserio. Los amo a todos. Te amo papa :) Le diré a mama que le has mandado saludos y que la amas. _

_Con amor, Kurt._

_09/09/14 _

Kurt lleno su tina de agua y agarro las pastillas para dormir. 35 pastillas y moriré. Se metió en la bañera con agua fría y Llorando las puso en su mano y se las llevo a su boca tomo una por una hasta llegar a las 32, no pudo mas con las otras. Se acostó y dejo relajarse. Sonrió cuando sus sentidos se apagaban.

**No escuchaba nada. **

**No podía hablar, ni gritar ni chillar...**

**No podía oler.**

**No podía sentir la angustia en su corazón.**

**No podía sentir nada...**

**Dio efecto. **

Cerro los ojos, se hundió lentamente en el agua. Vio como el agua hacia burbujas. Sonrió nuevamente.

_Ya estoy llegando, amor... Espérame._

**Su corazón dejo de palpitar.**

** Su sangre dejo de circular por su cuerpo.**

** Su cuerpo se volvió mas pálido.**

**Sus labios morados.**

**Sus ojos cerrados.**

**Todos los recuerdos con Blaine fueron reproducidos nuevamente. **

Mercedes, Rachel, Santana y Dani entraban al departamento riendo. Vieron como el departamento estaba sin vida, sin sonido, sin emoción.

Siempre veían a Kurt cocinando o cantando canciones. Con su sonrisa rota pero siempre manteniéndose fuerte.

_—¿Kurt?__—_Dijeron las chicas. Rachel busco por la habitación. **Nada.**

Mercedes busco por la cocina. **Nada. **

Dani busco por el living. **Nada.**

Santana por el baño. **Ahí estaba. Sumergido en el agua sin vida. **

**—**¡AHHH! ¡KUUURT!—Grito Santana shokeada. Levanto a su amigo del agua sin importar su ropa y lo saco de ella colocando su cuerpo en el piso. Las 3 chicas fueron corriendo donde estaba la chica. Ahí estaba Santana, llorando acunando a su amigo besando el cabello mojado. Santana lloraba sin parar. Rachel callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Dani estaba shokeada llorando y Mercedes con el celular en la mano llamando a urgencias. Los médicos trataban de revivir al muchacho usando un electroshock, nada funcionaba. Falleció.

**Blaine estaba ahí, vestido con un moño rojo y un traje blanco. Tendiéndole su mano. Kurt sonrió de verdad después de 5 años.**

**—Hola amor...—Dijo Blaine besandole los labios.—Te estaba esperando.—Dijo entrelazando sus dedos.**

**—Lose, yo igual.—Dijo Kurt.**

**—Ya estoy contigo Amor, ya estoy aquí. No me iré nunca.—Susurro Blaine en su oído ****y entraron al lugar de la mano.**

**Ya llegue, ya estoy aquí con el amor de mi vida. No lo dejare ir nunca mas, nunca mas...**

* * *

**Bueno T.T Dejen reviews3 Gracias por leer.**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_


End file.
